


Abused Dreams Equals New Opportunities

by PhantomDeku



Category: Minecraft Manhunt - Fandom
Genre: 16 year old Dream but Adult Dream Team TechnoBlade and Jschlatt, Abuse, Anxiety, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Shapeshifter, Swearing, injured dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDeku/pseuds/PhantomDeku
Summary: Dream is a 16 year old child that looks 12 from malnutrition. He is on the run for upsetting his father. His mother left early on in the picture. He has been on the run for 6 months and has a team of 3 hunters after him. After a lucky shot to the side will the hunters be able to catch the injured Dream or will Dream manage to escape as he always does?The discord for this story that I will announce when updates are is - https://discord.gg/ZJtNMR8qXFI was inspired to write this book by an amazing writer by the name of Numanum. She writes amazing stories and has discord. She is amazing and I really hope that you take some time to read her amazing stories. If you ever want to talk to her and like her stories join her discord! I’m telling you its tons of fun and chaotic. She also announces when the new updates are up!Go Check Her Out At- https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numanum/pseuds/Numanum
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/BadBoyHalo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 530





	1. Abused Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Dream is 16 while the rest of Dream Team is adults as is TechnoBlade and Jschlatt.

\- Dream was a poor child. His parents could barely support themselves much less a two year old Dream. Well his mother and step-father. His step-father was abusive and Dream’s mother wouldn’t do anything— she was too scared of his step-father to. His step-father would be constantly drunk wasting even more of the limited money. One night his mother just disappeared after managing to slip herself and Dream to the tiny room that Dream slept in. She tucked him in and slipped back out to were his step-father was. After some yelling and smashing of glass Dream managed to fall asleep the rest of the house soon following. The next morning the man was furious to find Dream’s mother gone. He stormed to the tiny room that Dream slept in, its more like a closet. He had found poor Dream sleeping and his fury spiked more in his drunken state.

“You useless whore left this shitrag. At least should have left it somewhere else.” The man yelled grabbing Dream and dragging him from the tiny room.

\- Dream wasn’t able to move for three hours after he past out from the beating the man laid on the poor two year old. Dream was afraid of sleeping after that point and would stay awake till his body passed out. Over the next four years the man would train Dream to steal and be his slave. Every time Dream was disobedient or the man felt like it, the man would beat Dream into submission. Sometimes he would just torture the child for his own amusement or if the ‘Chores’ weren’t done. For four years the man made Dream sleep outside on chains in a broken and rotting doghouse. Dream had to steal food to survive or he would be fed as little food to survive in the most unpleasant way the man could think of. The only time that Dream was fed by that man was if he collapsed or pasted out from not having food. If his stomach growled and the man heard it he was beaten and on chains till the man needed Dream. The only time Dream was not on chains was when he was stealing for his father, getting the man beer, or stealing food and water for himself. Dream was forced to wear a chain collar that was always locked.

\- Dream grew up like that for fourteen years. When Dream had to steal for his step-father he was forced to wear a white mask with a blank smiley face. The village people he was forced to steal from were mad at first, but after he was caught when he was younger, the villagers felt pity that a youngster like Dream was stealing. He was still chased cause he didn’t listen the first and only time he was caught and was set free with just a warning. Now Dream was 16. He was fast and quiet. Now most people didn’t know Dream stole something until he was already long gone. Dream also was special. He was one of the lasts of this kind even being a half breed. He was a shapeshifter but of only some animals. Full blood shapeshifters or fullborns didn’t have limits on animals unlike half bloods or halfborns. Dream’s limited selections were of a fox, cat, mouse, and rabbit. Unlike fullborns, if a halfborn is injured their choices are effected as well. That Bastard came storming out before unlocking Dream’s chains, but his collar of corse.

“I need beer now Shitrag!” He demanded and Dream was off.

\- Dream has been waiting for days for this. Dream ran through the small spaces between the buildings before reaching a pile. Dream rushed and sorted through the pile grabbing a backpack with small rips in it and filled it quickly. He had a small supply of food and water to last him a week or two. He had some tools to try and pick the lock on the collar once he was far away. Once done making sure he had the small amount of resources, Dream’s bandaged feet started running for the forest. He was about 15 minutes out before he started looking for a place to stop and try to get that chain collar off. Even when Dream was in his different forms the collar, his torn cloths, and bandages stayed with him. They just showed in Dream’s human form only. He fumbled with it until he heard branches snap and the rusty tool he was using snapped. Dream took no time at all to drop the broken tool, grab his bag, and run. He didn’t know who it was, what they were doing, or if his step-father set them after him. He heard distant yells but refused to slow down, even if his feet screamed to stop running. If he doesn’t collapse then he’ll keep running. He has too.

I’ll be honest for the first chapter I feel this isn’t enough but I’ll probably have chapter two out today or tomorrow!


	2. Freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is free! But is he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the relationships they are nothing sexual! I probably will never do any sexual relationships cause I’m bad at writing that kind of stuff......

\- Over the span of two weeks rumors spread by the Bastard of a step-father were spread. Dream ran almost the whole two weeks only to stop to gather food, water, and short spans of quick rest. All of Dream’s attempts to get the chain collar off failed from either the tools breaking or the first few hunters to get a compass. By the first week since Dream ran away his step-father placed a bounty on his head. His bounty was for Dream alive so the hunters if they ever got close never use lethal ways to try and catch Dream. This pattern continued for 6 months of running, hiding, stealing, fight some mobs, and very small periods of sleep. Dream could rarely get his hands on anymore tools and the few he had he didn’t want to risk breaking.

\- He would now only pick the lock once he managed to steal the hunter’s compass and break it, or they gave up and went home. Dream watched as a group of two hunters gave up and Dream quickly pulled out one of his most used tools. He carefully placed the end in the lock before pulling out a slightly rusted bobby-pin. Placing the Bobby-pin in the bottom half of the lock he started trying to unlock the lock. As he twisted and turned the tools in his hands, carefully not to break them, he didn’t notice a group of three hunts up the hill just outside the forest he was crouched in. One hunter was racking an arrow and took aim. What they didn’t know was what they thought was an animal was really the person they were hunting. Dreams green hoodie had blended in with the bushes as his mask facing down looked like an animal’s flank. His dark/light brown pants looked like the animal’s torso.

\- With a deep breath in the hunter released the arrow and it went speeding into Dream’s side. Dream was thrown sideways at impact but stumbled up and ran. He heard yells behind him but he held his side and ran. He weaved through the trees to stay out of the hunters’ sight. He hid in tight vegetation and became his fox form. The arrow stuck through his side in an awkward angle. Hearing the hunters get closer to where he was scared Dream. He ran out of the vegetation and in the opposite direction he heard the hunters. Dream’s running was messy and he stumbled a lot. An arrow in your side as an animal is up and down due to being on four legs. He ran even as his side screamed in pain more with every stumble. He could hear the hunters start yelling at each other as he was slowly getting slower.

\- They were catching up fast and at some points screamed out Dream. Dream stumbled and fell over. The arrow was pulled sideways and Dream panicked. With where the arrow was positioned he couldn’t get up without causing major pain. As the yelling got louder Dream was getting more desperate. He took a sharp deep breath before shoving his way up ripping on the arrow and wound. He hurried away from the hunters’ yells as more blood poured from the wound. Dream found these hunters weird. One they used more lethal approaches and two they didn’t even care to be quiet and sneak up on Dream. It reminded Dream that he was only known as Dream by the world. He hasn’t actually heard his name in years. It had been 14 years to be more accurate. His mother was the last one to call him by his real name. ‘I’m sorry Clay. I’m sorry you should be treated better than this. Just remember mommy loves you Clay. She just doesn’t have the money to bring you with.’ That was the last thing she said to him. He was two, how was he supposed to know that she was leaving forever.

\- Dream looked through the trees looking for any kind of hole or cave he could hide in and try and take care of his wound. He found none and kept stumbling forward almost into a tree. The arrow was a good shot at that distance if it was an actual animal but sadly it was Dream. He panicked as he heard the hunters a lot closer than he expected and tried running faster. He was running at a decent pace until a larger fox ran and tackled Dream down.

“Stay down!” It said hastily.

Dream tried moving but the larger fox grabbed his scruff.

“This might hurt. I’m sorry.” It said through the side of its mouth not holding Dream’s scruff.

Dream’s body was crashing as all the adrenaline ran out of his body leaving no energy to retaliate. The fox started gently pulling Dream in the opposite direction of where the hunters are.

\- The hunters came running through the trees following the blood trail. When the larger fox heard them he dropped Dream’s scruff and snarled at them.

“Stay away!” It tried yelling at them.

It stood over Dream’s thin frame, fur standing on end.

“Good going! You shot a fox!” A voice yelled hurting Dream’s ears.

“Oh no look at the mother!” Another voice exclaimed at a higher pitch.

“Should I put it out of its misery?” Another asked.

“No we need to save it you Muffin!” The higher pitched voice yelled.

“Well we need to do something about the other fox.” The first voice said.

“Scare it away.” Stated the higher pitched one.

The fox growled as the hunters tried approaching. They stopped momentarily before exchanging glances and approaching faster.

“I’m sorry young one! I’ll go get help from the forest man!” It said half snarl as it was looking at the hunters.

It turned and ran into the woods as Dream tensed at the fox leaving. His mind wasn’t processing fast enough to realize that he was helpless to the hunters.

\- “The other fox ran! Get ready! We’ll need to stop the bleeding and get the arrow out immediately.” The higher pitched one ordered.

They surrounded Dream before grabbing what they need. They all struck fast and at once so Dream could dodge even if he could. One carefully pinned him down by his legs as a hand gently but firmly grabbed his muzzle. Dream tried to struggle as he felt hands grab the arrow.

“Hold him down!” The one by Dream’s face said.

“I’m sorry little muffin.” The higher pitched one said before the arrow was ripped from his side.

A muffle fox cry came from Dream’s mouth.

“Hurry and get the bandages ready. As soon as I finish stitching this side flip him and I have to do the other side.” The higher pitched one said.

They did as told and as the stitches went into Dream’s side they heard the small muffled whimpers. Dream was carefully picked up and bandages were wrapped around his body. Black was slowly enclosing on his vision. He was carefully readjusted into another pair of arms. Fingers carefully went under his chin and lifted Dream’s head without resistance. His head was gently laid back on the arms so he could rest.

\- The hunter holding Dream smiled slightly to see the little muffin sleeping in his arms and not laying on the ground with an arrow stuck out his side.

“Bad. He’ll be okay. The little thing had you fix him up after all.” Another hunter approached the man named Bad.

“I know Sapnap but we were the ones to hurt the little muffin. You saw how desperate the mother was to protect it.” Bad said sadly.

“I know Bad I know. But we are saving the little thing aren’t we? We aren’t just letting it die or killing it for our mistake.” Sapnap stated.

“You muffin head!” Bad said.

“What I didn’t even swear!” Sapnap exclaimed.

“You talked about killing it that is why Bad yelled at you.” The last hunter explained.

“You’re the one that damn shot it George!” Sapnap yelled.

“Language!”

“I know okay! We helped it so its fine!” George yelled.

Bad huffed and the two looked over at him.

“Can’t you muffins ever stop fighting!” He yelled.

Bad sat down as they silently decided to set up camp. The small fox Dream sleeping in Bad’s lap as he watched the two work.

Chapter 2 but sadly chappy three needs to wait for tomorrow its 1 am and I have school I have to attend!


	3. Sleepy Sleepy Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In clutches of the unknowing hunters. What will Dream do? What are the hunters going to do with him? Will Dream find out who or what the forest man is?

\- Once the hunters had set up camp, they got their fire going. Bad had put potatoes to bake in the fire as George and Sapnap went fishing. Bad had to be careful to not jostle the sleeping fox in his lap. After Bad had done everything he needed to he finally assessed the small fox’s health. Dream was almost skin and bones. He had slight muscles but no fat like a fox his age should have.

“Poor little muffin.” Bad said sadly before perking up.

“We’ll make sure you are well fed! Such a cute little muffin.” Bad exclaimed to the sleeping Dream.

Bad softly pet Dream’s fur being careful of his injuries. Bad took out the compass tracking Dream and it was just spinning. Bad sighed in relief that their target wasn’t also running at night. 

\- Dream slowly started to stir awake as George and Sapnap came back with some fish. Dream slowly opened his eyes feeling extremely groggy. He was in as much pain as before, but was warm. He felt himself be picked up off of what he was laying on and placed into a pair of arms. He looked up to find a male with a white headband holding him. The male smiled at him before gently scratching his head. Dream didn’t know whether to let this happen or to try and escape. He decided to let this map itself out so he can heal a bit more. The male reached down and grabbed something before holding it in front of Dream. It was a cooked fish! Dream slowly grabbed it but then stopped and let go. 

“What’s wrong little muffin?” The higher pitched voice filled Dream’s ears.

Dream’s head snapped in that direction to see a Demon fullborn. He was wearing a hoodie and eating a baked potato. Dream stared at the fullborn before another male go his attention. He was wearing goggles and was carrying a sword. 

“George you got the little muffin’s attention!” The fullborn cheered at George.

  
“Bad I don’t think the fox wants the one who shot him to touch him.” George said. 

“He won’t know you shot him! Stop sulking over it! You helped him already you muffinhead!” Bad snapped at George. 

“Fine.” George said quietly before approaching the male holding Dream. 

“Maybe you can get him to eat!” The male said to George.

“I don’t know he already looks scared from being touched by us let alone trying to feed him. We should try to give him a healing potion and bring him back to the mother.” George said as he pulled a potion out. 

“George that is fire resistant.” The male holding Dream said holding back a laugh. 

“I’m colorblind and you damn know it Sapnap!” George snapped at Sapnap.

“Language you muffinheads are scaring the poor muffin!” Bad snapped.

\- Sapnap helped George by telling him what potion was what. George was trying to put the fire resistance potion away but dropped it. The potion shattered on the ground and George sighed at it. Bad had gotten up and now stood next to Sapnap. Sapnap handed Dream to Bad before taking the potion remaining from George. George came and stood next to Bad. Sapnap slowly reached out to carefully open Dream’s mouth. Dream jumped and growled slightly. 

“It’s okay little one we just want to help you.” Bad said gently but firmly grabbing his chin.

Dream started to thrash and Bad’s hold on his body tightened. Dream yelped out in pain as his wound was pressed on. Bad’s fingers grabbed his open lower jaw. When Dream tried biting his fingers he didn’t get the results he wanted. Damn demon fullborns. 

\- Bad held Dream’s mouth open as Sapnap slowly poured the potion into it. The process took a long time with the occasional pauses so Dream could breath. Once the potion was gone Bad’s fingers left Dream’s mouth before gently and slowly massaging his jaw. Bad’s massage felt amazing to Dream’s sore jaw. Dream’s eyes started to droop as Dream felt the effects of the potion. The effects mixed with Bad’s massage slowly put Dream back to sleep in Bad’s arms.

“So its time isn’t it?” Bad asked sadly.

“Yeah. We’ll take the stitches out quickly and find the mother.” George said as Sapnap got the supplies ready. 

Bad looked on sadly as the two removed the stitches and before they gently patted Bad’s shoulder. Bad nodded knowing they now had to find the mother of the small fox. 

\- Bad and the other hunters spent the next hour searching for any sight of the older fox. They thought they saw two foxes together but when they went to get a closer look the foxes ran. They sighed but finally they had found a fox exactly like the one from earlier. Or so they thought. The fox snarled and growled before seeing the limp Dream. The fox charged the two in front as Bad jumped back. The fox tried to follow but Sapnap blocked him.

“It wants the fox!” Sapnap yelled at Bad.

“Bad put the fox down!” George yelled jumping away from the fox’s bite.

Bad hugged Dream gently before placing him on the ground. The fox abandoned the attacks and immediately ran over to Dream. Bad and the hunters left quickly after Bad made one last glance at Dream. 

\- Once the hunters were gone the fox wasn’t exactly a fox. A man with ram horns stood in its place gently gathering Dream into his arms. He ran in the opposite direction of the hunters camp. He ran for fifteen minutes till he reached a log cabin. He rushed inside and carefully laid Dream on a bed before leaving and locking the door. The man went to make Dream food after seeing the condition of his body up close like the fox described to him. It wasn’t a big meal but was much larger than what Dream normally ate. 

\- Dream woke up even more groggy than before. He was on something much more softer than Bad’s arms. He slowly stood up slightly sore from the very small wound that the potion could not heal. He scanned the room he was in before trying to find a way to escape. Dream debated switching to his human form but unlike fullborns he had limits. Even with all the sleeping his body has been doing it only helps keep him in his forms. He has already been in a risky amount of time in his fox form and that injury. As Dream hopped of the bed he was laid on and started to look around the room, the door opened and Dream was under the bed.

And that was chapter 3 everyone! It would have been a lot longer but I’ll be honest I accidentally procrastinated.


	4. Who is this? Is this the Forest Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream went from the clutches of the hunters to another man. What’s gonna happen?

\- The man opened the door and came in quickly. He shut the door just as fast before scanning the bed. Dream wasn’t laying on the bed anymore and the man knew there were no other ways to escape. So where did the small fox go? He noticed that the blankets slightly went under the bed. That’s were the small fox went. The man slowly sat against the door and pushed the plate close to the bed. Dream refused to move. Two times he has been offered food but refuses. Dream learned not to trust others especially men when it came to food. It could be poisoned or drugged. Dream didn’t trust this man especially since he didn’t know how he got here or when the man first acquired him. The man sat in the room with Dream for quite a bit before he heard scratching. He quickly got up scaring Dream before rushing out of the room and shutting the door. Dream’s body was ridged and fur stood on end.

\- The man rushed to his front door after making sure the room was closed. The scratching rang out through the room again as he rushed. He opened the door to see the fox that begged him to help the small fox. The fox came bounding in and straight to the room that he had the small fox in. 

“Worried about the small fox aren’t you?” He asked the fox who scratched the door just to prove his thoughts. 

He opened the door and the fox went straight in and he followed quickly. He took a glance at the plate but not a bit of it was touched. The man sighed and once again took a seat. He watched as the bigger of the two foxes approached the bed. He heard a sharp growl as the bigger fox tried to go by the small of the two. 

-“Young one you are safe!” The fox exclaimed happily until Dream’s growl rang out.

The fox stopped before staring Dream in the eyes. His eyes were filled with mistrust and fear.

“Young one you are okay. The forest man saved you! You are not injured no longer.” The fox tried pressing on.

The fox went to step forward and Dream stepped back even faster.

“You can trust me youngling. I’ll protect you. No need to fear me sweet one.” The fox pressed on trying to get Dream’s trust.

Dream’s fur wasn’t exactly on edge but was still up slightly.

“Why should I trust you?” Dream asked quietly.

“You are to young to be on your own. You are scared and mistrusting. I know its hard to trust young one. Trust me please. You are but just a young kit. You need a parent or a figure of one.” The fox told Dream.

Dream did not retreat when the bigger of the foxes had now crawled under the bed. As the fox reached him he jumped as a tongue gently licked him. 

\- The man tried his best to watch the encounter and listen to the conversation between the two. He heard as he tried to earn the small one’s trust but could not tell what the small fox had said in reply. He was surprised as he started to crawl under the bed without the smaller of the two to growl at him. He watched to see if he could manage to get the small of the two out. 

“It’s okay little kit you can trust him. He’s the forest man. He saved you and brought he after I had to run.” He heard him inform the small fox.

He saw him slowly come out from under the bed before the small fox followed. Once he was out from under the bed he hid behind the bigger fox. 

“Fundy I’m glad you could coax him out.” The man said in a lowered voice not to scare the small fox. 

The bigger fox now known as Fundy lead the smaller fox to the plate of food. 

\- Dream decided to trust the bigger fox that tried helping him in the forest. He follow it out from under the bed after they tried explaining that the man saved him. As soon as Dream came out from under the bed he hid behind the bigger fox. He heard the man say something but he was to busy trying to figure a way out. Suddenly the bigger fox started moving forward jolting Dream out of his thoughts. He quickly followed but made sure to have the bigger fox was between him and the man. The bigger fox lead Dream to the plate of food. Dream watched the bigger fox take a slight nibble of food to show Dream it was safe to eat. Dream hesitated before taking a small bite of food. As he slowly ate his fill he watched the man closely. 

“Are you able to finish it kit?” The bigger fox asked politely.

Dream shook his head before he noticed the man was slowly scooting towards him.

\- The man was hoping that if the smaller fox was by Fundy that maybe he would trust him more. He noticed with his last attempt of scooting closer that the smaller fox noticed. Fundy noticed that the smaller took a small step back before gently grabbing his scruff. The man was surprised until she carefully jumped on the bed with the smaller fox. The man grabbed the plate before leaving the foxes together. He was unsure how to gain the small fox’s trust. He wondered why the small fox mistrusted everything. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with water before quickly placing it into the room and shutting the door. He made sure the door was shut before grabbing some of his rescue gear. He rushed out into the forest to make sure no hunters are trapping and killing animals. He rushed through the woods before he heard voices. He quietly snuck through the vegetation to see three males. One had a headband, another had goggles, and the last one was a demon fullblood. He was quick to avoid their camp only to find a blood trail. He followed the blood trail slowly leading to the edge of the forest. He arrived at the beginning and saw that the beginning was suspicious.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

\- The bigger fox laid Dream down before wrapping around the small fox. Dream heard slight distant scratching and he could tell that the bigger fox did as well. Dream pushed himself into the warmth of the bigger fox. The bigger fox smiled as the smaller one tucked himself into him. 

“What is your name kit?” The bigger fox asked.

“Dream” Dream said quietly.

“That’s a nice name. Dream, my name is Fundy.” Fundy said.

“Fundy.” Dream said testing the name.

Fundy smiled before nuzzling Dream. Dream snuggled closer to Fundy before laying his head down. Fundy curled protectively around Dream. They two laid together in the quietness after the scratching had stopped.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

\- The hunters had set up camp and were almost done gathering supplies. The night was almost done and soon the mobs would be gone. The mobs seemed to be more aggressive in the forest unlike on the plains. They had to recollect some resources after a couple creepers but no one was injured. Bad had made a lot of baked potatoes for when they needed to quickly eat as they chase Dream. Sapnap had gathered wood while George had gathered water and some more fish. Even tho there was a lot of mobs not many actually attacked them. It was like they were keeping the hunters only in the area around the camp. They had to gather resources now while they have the chance. They need this bounty.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

\- The man looked closer at the marred ground. These were not from a fox. Fundy said that the blood trail belonged to the small fox. He found a rusty screwdriver that was broken at the tip. He also found a bobby-pin and they were both slightly bloody. He looked carefully at the marks on the ground and notice small human footprints. He followed the prints and at one point they move into tight vegetation. He tried making his way into it to see where they lead only the vegetation was to small for him to fit in without damaging it. He looked around the vegetation and noticed no other human footprints. He noticed that there was small fox prints. He was confused and looked for the point of entry for the small fox prints to only find none. This went on for about five minutes of the man searching for the prints. It clicked in his mind why. The man broke out into full run back to his cabin.


	5. The Forest Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What clicked in the man’s head?
> 
> I also have a discord for this story that I will announce updates in.  
> The discord link is https://discord.gg/ZJtNMR8qXF. Hope to see you soon.

\- The man was running as fast as he could back. He didn’t know what he was gonna do if something happened to Fundy. With the speed the man ran it did not take him long to arrive at the cabin. He opened the door quickly and shutting it just as fast. He ran to the room before opening that door up quickly as well. Both foxes jump and Dream launched back. Dream almost fell off the bed but Fundy grabbed his scruff faster than the man opening the door. 

“Fundy come here.” The man demanded seriously.

Fundy quickly listened sad to have left the small fox by itself.

“Half or fullblood.” The man demanded of the small fox.

Fundy looked at the man strangely before his eyes widened. The fox’s body tensed up, fur up, and fear was strong in his eyes.

“Half or fullblood boy!” The man yelled impatiently. 

Fundy wanted to run to the scared fox’s side. The small fox was terrified.

“Who sent you here!” The man yelled louder scaring the small fox completely.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

\- “Half or fullblood.” The man demanded at Dream.

Dream tensed up, fear strong throughout his body, and he felt his fur rising. Dream knew he should not have trusted the man. Maybe Fundy a little but the man not at all.

“Half or fullblood boy!” The man yelled impatiently at Dream.

Dream was downright terrified. He was cornered in a room, an angry man, and the man knows he is a shapeshifter. Dream tried to control his thoughts but his brain would not slow down so he could. Dream was stuck stock still. 

“Who sent you here!” The man yelled at Dream louder as he stepped forward.

That was all Dream’s body needed to go on instincts. Before anyone could react Dream was dashing for the door. The man just as fast saw the attempt and slammed the door shut. Dream could not stop fast enough and collided with the door. Fundy tried to come to his side but he still growled at anything. The man took a moment to analyze the situation before Dream dashed under the bed stumbling on the way. The man knew that something was wrong after Dream slammed into the door.

\- Dream was under the bed trying to gain back control of his own body. His vision spun and his head felt like it was going to explode. Dream could not figure out why he even trusted the man even a little in the first place. Dream could not tell if the man or Fundy had moved. His vision was starting to blur occasionally with the spinning vision. Dream saw a blur of orange and growled. Fundy was trying to get to Dream and Dream did not know if he could trust Fundy. He could tell Fundy understood the warning cause the blur of his fur stopped moving. Dream’s vision in his left eye slowly became red. His head was bleeding, great.

\- The man realized that he over reacted. Fundy had gained the small fox’s trust and he was impulsive and scared the fox. Then slammed the door only for the fox to slam into the door. Before the man could touch the fox it was back under the bed with a slight stumble. Meaning the small fox was injured once again. Fundy tried going under the bed only to receive growls of mistrust once again. He messed this all up cause he panicked. Instead of helping the shapeshifter, he made the poor boy scared. There had to be a reason that he was that terrified of him more than Fundy. He was to much in his thoughts to notice that Fundy had pushed on forward to the shapeshifter. The growls intensified and suddenly Fundy was racing out from under the bed.

“Fundy!” The man exclaimed.

One of his paws had fresh blood. One of the two were hurt. The man grabbed Fundy before taking his shirt and soaking up the blood. He inspected the paw to see no wound. The shapeshifter was bleeding. The man knew he really needed to get to him. The stumble showed that he had damage to the head and the blood meant that there is an external injury as well. He looked at Fundy before getting up and reaching into his bag of rescue gear. He pulled out thick gloves and slipped them on. Fundy looked knowing what the man was about to do.

\- Dream growled louder as Fundy tried touching him. He was about to snap at Fundy but Fundy dashed out from under the bed. He heard the man yell something but it just made Dream’s head hurt worse. Dream just wanted to pass out. His head hurt and he could not see straight. If he was just sleeping then he would not be in pain. Dream was about to lay down as he noticed movement. It wasn’t an orange blur so it was not Fundy. It got closer and it clicked. The man was trying to reach and grab Dream. He growled and snarled but he did not stop. Dream gave a warning snap at the man but he continued to press forward. Dream went for a bite only to not receive skin and blood but a thick material. Dream was grabbed and he growled, snarled, snapped, and tried biting in defense. He was quickly pulled out from under the bed. He continued his struggle before he felt a prick in the back of his neck. Dream’s body became sluggish and his movements were slow. His thoughts finally slowed but he still could not control his body. It was now just heavy weight to Dream.

\- The man held the struggling shapeshifter after pulling him out from under the bed. He quickly gave him a sedative to calm him so he could assess his injuries. The sedative did not take long to take effect. The shapeshifter stared terrified at nothing as the man held him. The man gently put a small muzzle on the small shapeshifter so he would not be bit. The man quickly and gently removed the blood that trailed down the shapeshifter’s head. He knew whatever blood was in the eye would have to come out on its own. He scanned through the fur and found a nasty cut from the impact with the door. Fundy was trying to see the shapeshifter but the man had to push him away plenty of times. He checked how the eyes dilated but did not get the results he wanted. No dilation and a stumble meant he most likely had a concussion. Great. The man looked at the shapeshifter worriedly. Why was he so terrified of everyone when they first met? He would have to find out along with if he was a fullblood or halfblood shapeshifter.

\- Fundy was frantically trying to see Dream. The Forest Man had grabbed his fur pads and grabbed the kit from under the bed. When the Forest Man pulled him out he was biting the man’s fur pad. The Forest Man then poked Dream with a tire stick. The man cleaned the blood from the kit’s fur before scanning for the wound that is producing it. The Forest Man took care of the wound and flashed a light into the kit’s eyes. He scowled and looked worried at the results. He poked Dream with another stick but not the tire stick. He gently removed the object constricting the kit’s mouth.

\- The man picked the shapeshifter up and placed him on the bed. The man left as Fundy jumped onto the bed to see the shapeshifter. The man rushed into another room looking through chests. He had to have healing potions somewhere. Come on come on. HA! The man pulled two potions from the chest and rushed back to the two foxes. Fundy was laying with the shapeshifter who seemed to be coming around. He started to move slightly and the blood in his eye looked to be almost gone. The man gently touched the shapeshifter’s face and he jumped. He gently rubbed the sedated shapeshifter to show no harm is to come to him. One miss place and the shapeshifter tried snapping at his fingers. 

“Hey hey none of that now.” The man said softly to the shapeshifter.

The shapeshifter actually listened as the man gently opened his mouth.

“I know I scared you and I’m sorry. Now lets get you healed up and talk this out.” The man said before slowly giving the shapeshifter the potion.

Fundy and the man watched as the shapeshifter’s eyes came back into focus and the head wound heal.

\- Dream could hear someone softly talking to him. It reminded Dream of how his mother talked to him. Dream’s mind became cleared and his vision was sharp once again. Dream looked at the man that was pulling an empty bottle from Dream. 

“Feeling better? I hope so. I should not have overreacted like that. I’m sorry.” He said as Fundy licked Dream’s face.

Dream looked at Fundy and Fundy’s eye sparkled with happiness.

“You are not afraid of me!” He chirped and cuddled up to Dream.

“Alright Fundy give the kid some space.” The man said.

Fundy did as told and back away from Dream pouting.

“It’s okay to turn human here kid. Nothing from the outside world will harm you.” The man said trying to encourage Dream. 

Dream stared at the man with the look of give me one reason why I should. The man sighed. 

“It will be a lot easier to talk in your human form. Fundy will stay here with us.” The man explained.

Still not enough for Dream to trust him. 

“Kid come on. My name is Jschlatt. I’m a fullblood shapeshifter.” The man told him.

Dream finally talked, “Everyone calls me Dream. I’m a halfblood shapeshifter I think. They are the ones with limited forms right?” 

“Yes they are. How long have you been in this form?” Jschlatt asked. 

“I’m not sure. I was shot in the side but I’m not sure when.” Dream responded.

“So you will pass out after being human again.” Jschlatt stated. 

“Yes.” Dream glumly said.

“Well the sooner the better. You can sleep in here and we can talk more when you awake. No doubt will Fundy stay with you.” Jschlatt stated and Dream looked to be debating.

Dream decided to listen and his human form overtook his fox form. Dream's human form stayed upright for a moment before collapsing. Jschlatt quickly grabbed the child before gently placing him under the blanket covers. He notice that for a child his size he was way to small. He also noticed a chain collar around Dream’s neck. Most likely why he had rusted tools. Fundy immediately snuggled up to Dream. 

\- Jschlatt rushed from the room and going into a dustish room. He walked to an old tool box and opened the box. He searched around in the tool box till he found some lock picks. He smirked and hurried to shut everything back up. He rushed back into the room that Dream and Fundy were currently resting in. When he arrived in the room he saw Fundy snuggled into Dream’s arms. Jschlatt quietly and quickly got to work on picking the lock carefully not to wake the two. He spent 10 minutes trying and almost gave up till he heard a slight click. He carefully pried the rusted metal apart and removed the collar. He placed the collar and the lock on the nightstand. He was tucking the two in the rest of the way before he heard a knock on the door. Why is someone here this early in the morning?


	6. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is here so early in the morning? How will the talk with Jschlatt go?

\- Jschlatt made sure to quietly shut the door before heading to his front door. He went to open the door and he was greeted by three males. The same three males he saw that were in that camp. 

“Hello sir! May we take a few moments of your time?” A male that looked to be a full demon blood.

“Yes. Please come in. Would you like anything to drink?” Jschlatt asked carefully watching them.

They had walked into the cabin and Jschlatt lead them to the seating area. They had taken a seat and Jschlatt once again asked if they wanted anything to drink. They had all shaken their heads before Jschlatt had also taken a seat.

“I asked that we all stay quiet. A friend of mine that has been staying with me is resting.” Jschlatt informed them. 

“ We came here to inform you about a dangerous man that has been labeled a monster. He has a bounty on his head that is for murdering people, stealing, and murdering any animal they come across.” The male with a whitehead band started. 

“He also was said to have murdered his mother. He is average size, male, and around 5.05 to 6 feet. He wears a green sweatshirt with a white smiley mask. He looks to be 20–30 years old.” The male with white goggles finished. 

Jschlatt nodded the description matched Dream slightly. Would explain why he is so afraid of everyone. The males seemed to be watching for Jschlatt’s reaction and response. 

“How do you know if this ‘monster’ did these horrors and crimes? What proof is there?” Jschlatt asked carefully.

“Why would someone run if they were not guilty?” The demon fullblood countered.

“Someone framed, someone who upset the wrong kind of person, or someone different.” Jschlatt countered with a serious face and tone.

“When you were younger didn't you get made fun of, framed for things you didn’t do or chased because you are different?” Jschlatt asked the full demon blood.

The fullblood looked to be thinking. 

“Last time I checked there are not many Demon bloods left in this world.” Jschlatt stated to prove his point.

“Well......”

“Well nothing! Were is the proof these crimes were committed! What makes everyone able to label this male as a monster!” Jschlatt said voice rising slightly. 

Jschlatt’s eyes narrowed as the males looked slightly uncomfortable.

“Um”

“He has a point. The man that gave us the bounty never gave solid evidence to this. Just claimed his child was taken by the man.” The demon blood mentioned quietly.

Jschlatt’s eyes widen slightly at the information. 

“Doesn’t matter a bounty is a bounty!” The male with the headband stated.

“Not if they are not actually guilty! If they are innocent then their life’s been ruined!” Jschlatt yelled standing quickly. 

They heard a thump over in another room.

“Shit I just got him to sleep!” Jschlatt swore for his stupidity. 

He quickly excused himself.

\- Fundy was watching the small child he called his kit. The child started tossing and turning in his sleep before whimpering. Fundy tried waking the child to no avail. He had to watch as the kit struggled against his nightmare. What caught Fundy off guard was when the poor kit fell of the bed. He rushed to the kit’s side to find him still asleep. 

“What?” Fundy questioned quietly. 

He heard a swear from the other room before footsteps. The forest man was coming to check on the kit.

\- Jschlatt opened the door to see Dream laying on the floor. Fundy was sitting next to him trying to wake him up. Jschlatt noticed that Dream was tossing and turning in his sleep. Jschlatt tried to carefully wake Dream up but Dream shot up. Jschlatt grabbed Dream as he panicked. 

“Hey Dream you are okay. It’s okay. You are safe.” Jschlatt whispered as Dream’s struggles lessened. 

Once Dream was calm he drifted back to sleep in Jschlatt’s arms. He carefully lifted Dream and placed him back on the bed. He took Dream’s mask off before his sweatshirt. He grabbed one of his shirts and quickly put it on Dream and tucked him in. Fundy jumped onto the bed and snuggled back up to Dream.

\- The three hunters were sitting in the sitting area. They were talking about what their next move was. 

“What are we to do now?” Bad asked.

The other two hunters just looked at Bad before staying silent. Bad understood the silence. They just had to wait for the man to come back and make sure that he is to stay safe.

\- Jschlatt left the bedroom before heading back to the seating area. The three males looked over at Jschlatt as he sat down. 

“Sorry. My friend has been having trouble sleep as of lately.” Jschlatt said looking at the males. 

“We are sorry for causing him to wake.” The male with white goggles said to Jschlatt. 

“It is pretty late. Do you have a place to sleep? I’ll be glad to let you spend the night.” Jschlatt informed them. 

“We have a camp set up not far from here. We noticed that the direction of our bounty was in this direction. We saw your cabin and came to warn you for your safety. But know we need to find him to hear his side of the story to determine our actions.” The male with the white headband said.

“Are you going to hurt him in anyway?” Jschlatt asked running his hand through his hair barely missing his horns.

“No not unless he harms us.” The demon blood stated.

They sat in silence for five to ten minutes. They heard a door quietly open and close. A tired Dream paddled out with Fundy close behind. 

“Come here son.” Jschlatt called over to Dream. 

\- Dream woke up groggily to Fundy curled in his arms. He remembered a brief moment of waking up earlier in a panic as Jschlatt was trying to calm him down. Dream felt different. He felt lighter than before. He brushed it off and slowly got up with Fundy placed on the bed. Dream looked around to not see Jschlatt and went to the door. He opened the door quietly and let Fundy out. He quietly shut it before going down the hall towards the light. He walked into a living area. Before Dream could look around and see where Jschlatt was he heard Jschlatt call for him.

“Come here son.” He said. 

Jschlatt was sitting in a seating area with three too familiar people. Dream went straight to Jschlatt staying as far from the hunters as possible. Dream was tense as he passed them. Dream was signaled to sit next to Jschlatt. 

“This is the friend that is staying with me. Sorry we woke you.” Jschlatt said. 

Dream finally noticed that he wasn’t in his green sweatshirt and his mask was gone. 

“My name is BadBoyHalo but you can call me Bad! The one with the white headband and white shirt is Sapnap! The one with white goggles and a blue shirt is George!” The Demon Born named Bad said. 

Dream nodded before looking at Jschlatt. 

“My name is clay.” Dream said quietly.

“His name is Clay. Sorry he is shy. My name is Jschlatt.” Jschlatt said to the hunters. 

“Clay’s parents haven’t been around. He has been here a lot more recently and he needs someone to take care of him. His parents never told me his age but I know damn well he isn’t old enough to be on his own.” Jschlatt said. 

Jschlatt turned to Dream. 

“Clay did you sleep well? Do you want something to eat or drink.” Jschlatt asked.

Dream just shook his head. He slept enough and now the hunters and Jschlatt surrounded him. Tho they just think he is Clay. A teenager staying with a family friend. Jschlatt knows his secret but Jschlatt is a fullborn shapeshifter. 

“We should probably head back to our camp so we can also let you guys sleep as well.” Hood said.

They all said their goodbyes before leaving the cabin. Jschlatt turned to Dream. 

“So they are after you.” He stated and watched as Dream flinched before tensing. 

“It is fine. You are safe here like I had stated before.” Jschlatt said to Dream. 

“You were to scared of me when you first met me. You are too young and skinny for the description they gave. You are safe from the outside world here.” Jschlatt said gently grabbing and holding Dream’s shaking hands.

Jschlatt looked into Dream’s eyes and saw sadness.

“You remind me of a woman who was special in my life before I was chased out of town. I found out the night before that she was pregnant with my child before the town came for me. They didn’t like me for my ram horns then they learned of my abilities.” Jschlatt said sadly. 

“I never met my child but they should be four years older than you based on your size. How old are you really Dream?” Jschlatt asked.

“I think I’m sixteen. I ran from home six months ago.” Dream said quietly.

“Dream, what did you do to get a bounty? Why did you run from home?” Jschlatt asked the trembling Dream.


	7. Who is what now?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the hunters decide to collect Dream’s bounty?

\- “Dream, what did you do to get a bounty? Why did you run from home?” Jschlatt asked the trembling Dream.

Dream’s trembling worsened and he squeezed Jschlatt’s hands.

“I stole for about ten years against my will for my step-father. Six months ago was about when I managed escape. He.... He hurt me... for fourteen years.” Dream cried trembling as Jschlatt hugged him. 

“I was his.... punching bag. He kept me...... barely alive. I was always on chains when I was not needed. Blamed my mother running away on me.” He continued as Jschlatt tucked Dream’s head into his chest.

Dream started to break down half way before gathering himself together.

“He did not like that I ran and made up stories. Made me like a monster. Soon he placed a bounty on my head. He wanted me alive.” Dream said.

Dream was shaking in Jschlatt’s arms. Tears ran down his face as he slowly lifted his shirt to show the scars and marks left by his step-father. Jschlatt definitely saw the abuse now. He was so concerned that one of the hunters would come see what he was doing and see Dream’s clothes and try to attack him. Once Dream pulled the shirt back down he carefully lifted a trembling hand to his neck to grab the chain collar. When he felt it gone he felt tears well more in his eyes and his chest tightened. He was pulled into Jschlatt’s chest and that was all he needed for fourteen years of pure pain and suffering wailed through the whole cabin. 

\- Jschlatt held Dream tight as he broke down. Dream sobbed and wailed sorrowfully into Jschlatt’s chest as he held the small child. This continued for a hour or two before Dream passed out from emotional drain. Jschlatt carefully carried the sleeping child into the bedroom before tucking him in. Jschlatt looked to the chain collar that laid on the nightstand. Dream looked so relieved that the damn thing was off his neck. He heard a soft knock on the door and he quietly left the bedroom. He opened the door to find the demon blood named Bad. 

“Hello Bad, come in.” Jschlatt greeted. 

Bad thanked him and the two went to sit down. When Jschlatt offered him a drink Bad politely refused. They both sat down in the seating area. 

“What brings you here so early?” Jschlatt asked Bad.

“I heard sobbing and crying. I also thought about what you said and I was made fun of when I was younger. Something tells me tho that you know what it’s like to be chased for something you can’t control. The ram horns give a bit of a hint.” Bad informed Jschlatt.

“Yes I do know how it felt to be chased. I was chased away from my family when my wife was pregnant with my child. I am one of the last of my kind as well as you are of your own.” Jschlatt stated looking Bad in the eyes.

“You are a shapeshifter, are you not? You are a fullblood that got the recessive gene of showing an animal trait.” Bad stated towards Jschlatt.

“Yes. Clay needs me now. His parent. Well his step-father abused and used him. Bad. Clay is your prey. The bounty you are after. Whatever name he goes by for the bounty was just a cover up his step-father made to get his slave back. Clay’s mother ran from his step-father when he was younger. Clay only has done what was needed for him to survive.” Jschlatt said seriously.

“That crying earlier?” Bad asked.

“That was Clay. He let out fourteen years of suffering because I was there to listen and show him safety. For the first time in fourteen years he felt safe and protected. I was willing to take care of him in his time of need. He is sleeping after the emotional drain it caused.” Jschlatt told bad.

“I am telling you this because if you or the others come after Clay for something he never did, I am willing to kill. He is only sixteen and has seen and felt things adults even should not.” Jschlatt threatened. 

“We will not hurt him. I will explain to George and Sapnap the situation. If anything we will help!” Bad said.

“The others will be awake soon. You can bring them here and I will explain and while Clay is asleep I will show you the proof. What his step-father had done to him.” Jschlatt said before they both stood up.

Jschlatt led Bad out before going to go get a drink. 

\- Jschlatt sat on his porch drink in hand. Some of the forest animals came and greeted him good morning. He noticed some of the animals were trying to get inside the cabin. He sighed knowing the animals could smell a shapeshifter. He opened the door as the animals were getting impatient. 

“Chill I can tell you can all smell Dream. Be quiet and gentle he is sleeping.” Jschlatt warned the animals.

The animals consisted of a rabbit, bear, some birds, a deer, and a squirrel. They all hurried after Jschlatt as he led them in. Jschlatt quietly opened the door to the bedroom before quietly shushing them. The bear was the first to approach the small child. Jschlatt saw the slight rise in Fundy’s fur. The bear sniffed Dream before huffing and walking out of the room. The rabbit and squirrel went next. The squirrel jumped onto the dresser and laid in a bed meant for small animals. The rabbit curled into Dream’s arms that surprisingly were not holding Fundy. The birds flew and landed on the padded headboard. The last of the animals, the deer, walked up to Dream and sniffed him. He turned towards Jschlatt and laid in front of the bed. A soft knock was heard through out the house. 

“Stay and look after Dream. I’ll be back later.” Jschlatt told the animals before leaving.

\- Jschlatt hurried to the open front door. He could see the hunters as soon as he entered the room. 

“Come on in and take a seat.” He greeted as he got plates out.

The hunters took a seat.

“Would any of you like something to drink. I’m making you all breakfast since you all came so early this morning.” Jschlatt stated.

They all shook their heads no. Jschlatt make breakfast with ease and quickly handed the plates out to the hunters. He brought them water in case they got thirsty. He sat across from them and ate his breakfast in haste. He took care of the plate and made sure that the hunters were done or not. As he finished washing the dishes the breakfast left, the bear from earlier walked trough the front door. The hunters jumped as the bear walked in. Bad wasn’t surprised knowing Jschlatt was a shapeshifter.

“Don’t mind him he tends to do that.” Jschlatt informed them as he finished drying his hands off.

They just nodded their heads. Jschlatt came and gathered their dishes before washing them quickly.

\- Jschlatt took a seat once again before looking the hunters in the eyes. 

“I have a main reason for why I asked Bad to bring you here today.” Jschlatt stated getting serious.

“Drop the bounty and I’ll tell you both your prey’s and Clay’s backstories.” Jschlatt offered.

“What!?” The two hunters yelled.

“Shhhhh, Clay is sleeping!” Bad said harshly.

The bear came out of the bedroom before carefully grabbing Jschlatt’s shirt.

“I’ll be right back.” Jschlatt said before the bear gently pulled him.

The two hunters just stared on in confusion while Bad glared at them.

\- Jschlatt sighed but followed the bear. When they entered the room Jschlatt notice the deer, which is a buck, standing protectively in front of the bed. 

“Come on dear. _ **(Haha)** _He is not going to hurt Dream.” Jschlatt said quietly. 

The deer held his ground and Jschlatt sighed. Jschlatt felt a nudge on his arm to see the bear. The bear put a cloth in his hands and he noticed that it was the cloth he gave him when he was a cub. Jschlatt could not help but smile as the bear prized that cloth and protected it with his life. The beer huffed at Jschlatt for not putting it on Dream already. Jschlatt carefully wrapped the cloth around Dream’s neck before facing the bear again. He left the room and Jschlatt followed quickly before watching the bear leave the house completely. 

“Be careful out there.” Jschlatt called out to the bear.

The bear turned to glance a him quickly before turning and disappearing into the forest.

\- Jschlatt sighed and took his seat across from the two hunters yet again. 

“Shhhhhh Clay is sleeping. He does not need to be awakened.” Jschlatt said slouching slightly

“I will tell you Clay’s story. But before I tell you a very important part I will give warning that you should heed.” Jschlatt warned the two. 

They gave sharp nods and listened closely. 

“Clay is 16. I never actually met his parents. His mother left when he was two and he never met his father. His step-father, who I do not know, was who he was previously with. His step-father used Clay for fourteen years. Clay was forced to steal for him for ten years and was beaten bloody for fourteen. He was kept on chains outside for all those years. He was that man slave for all those years. Now he is paying the price for running away and has been for six months.” Jschlatt said before a deathly serious look dawned his face.

“Now like I before earlier, drop the bounty for your prey and I tell you his story.” Jschlatt demanded. 

“We said we would possible drop it if we heard Dream’s side not before.” George said defensively.

That confirmed it for Jschlatt. They truely were after Dream.

“We have limited time before he awakes, Bad!” Jschlatt hissed. 

“Just drop the bounty!” Bad snapped at the other hunters. 

“Why!” Sapnap snapped back voice rising. 

“Shhhhhhh!” Jschlatt snapped loudly. 

“Clay is your prey! His charges for stealing was for his father. The others are not even truth. He was forced to commit those crimes!” Jschlatt yelled standing and whipping an arm out. 

“His step-father just wants his slave back.” He finished quietly.

The two hunters were left in shock. 

“Now let us hope that is through your fucking skulls and that we have not awoken the poor child.” Jschlatt snapped before making the two follow him. 

“Now I will be showing Clay’s scars but one move to give harm to him and you will be on the death’s door. I will not hesitate nor my friend.” Jschlatt snarled and warned in a deathly tone. 

\- Jschlatt led the three into the bedroom. The deer was standing knowing someone was entering. 

“Easy, easy, it is just us dear friend. They will cause no harm to our ward.” Jschlatt said gently to the buck while gently touching his face. 

The buck let them in but did not let the hunters to close to the child. They were surprised to see the birds and squirrel on the headboard and dresser. They noticed a fox standing behind the sleeping child. Its fur raised and growling quietly. Jschlatt did not even try and stop Fundy. He knew Fundy disliked them from when he first found Dream injured. They next noticed a rabbit asleep in the child’s arms. The child looked so peaceful but they could see from where they stood the darker scar in his pale skin. Jschlatt had carefully taken the rabbit out of the boy’s arm and laid it on the bed. He next gently stripped Clay of his shirt. Once removed and Clay’s body being slightly inclined, because of Jschlatt, they could see the thousands of dark scars against his pale skin. Scars of burns, stabs, whips, cuts, and one large fresh one. A scar on his side from an arrow. It did not go unnoticed by Bad. Jschlatt saw the looks on their faces and carefully laid Dream back down and placing the rabbit back. They has all seen Dream’s true size. They were horrified. The hoodie he was always wearing hid his true size. Jschlatt would give him a new shirt when he awoke.

\- They walked out of the bedroom and returned to the seating area. 

“Clay is a shapeshifter. He was the fox George shot. That is why we lost him so quickly.” Bad stated quietly. 

“Yes he is.” Jschlatt said quietly before carefully placing his glass of water on the table. 

“So Clay is Dream. He is wanted for false claims and was abused.” Sapnap stated. 

“Yea.” Jschlatt stated grimly. 

“I am to make the animals a quick meal. They will eat and hopefully Dream will be up soon.” Jschlatt said. 

As Jschlatt got up to make food the hunters began to quietly discuss. While Bad and George did most of the discussing, Sapnap had a ‘brilliant idea.’

~~Oh No~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is rushed but I have to go to work and will start working on the next chapter tonight!


	8. TechnoBlade!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Sapnap’s idea? TechnoBlade!?

\- Dream started to stir and hug the rabbit in his arms a little tighter. It was no where near to tight so the rabbit didn’t mind. He stirred for three or more minutes before even starting to attempt to open his eyes. He closed his eye again for about one minute, before he felt a cold nose push against his forehead lightly. He opened his eye to see a buck in his face. He was not entirely used to waking up to animals in his face, but he was not really a stranger to it. He slowly sat up and noticed the rabbit snuggled in his arms. Fundy sat up and nudged Dream’s arm letting him know he was still with him. He smiled before carefully swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. The buck carefully helped Dream stand as he sleepily held the rabbit. The buck led Dream and Fundy to the main room as the rest of the animals followed. 

\- Dream almost bumped into the buck as it stopped in front of him. 

“Morning Dream!” An all too familiar voice of Sapnap said. 

Dream froze. His body started to tremble and he hugged the rabbit almost too tight to his thin body. He stumbled back and the animals jumped out of the way. He turned and ran down the one area he never explored. Fundy followed with a tight amount of distance. 

“Dream!” He heard Jschlatt yell out as he ran.

Dream had found the back door and opened it after dropping his shoulder to protect the rabbit. He dashed out and subconsciously held the rabbit tight as it was stopping him from an anxiety attack. Footsteps could be heard from behind as the hunters ran after Dream. Jschlatt had said things from the outside world would not hurt him there. The hunters had called him Dream and not Clay. They knew what Dream looked like without his mask. He ran and ran. He dodged tree after tree and gaining a major lead on the hunters. He had almost lost Fundy as he still held the rabbit. Once Dream’s body needed to take a moment to rest his hold on the rabbit had loosened. When he came to a full stop he has placed the rabbit down. He went to start to run but Fundy jumped on him. The rabbit had also jumped on Dream’s shaky legs causing him to fall to the ground. His anxiety spiked without the rabbit in his arms and he started to hyperventilate. His legs were pulled to his chest as his hands held his head to tight. The rabbit and Fundy tried to get Dream to calm but nothing could break the child from his anxiety attack. Tears and sobs wracked his body as his anxiety continued to build. He was going to die. He was going to die because he was an idiot and went against his instincts. He had gotten his hopes up just for them to crash. Hopes for being actually taken care of and not harmed. 

\- What Dream did not know that the rabbit had ran as a pink hair halfborn approached. Fundy snarled and growled trying to protect the panicked child. While still in the attack his body started to claw the sides of his face they gripped. The man went to rush forward but Fundy snapped. The man had quickly subdued the fox and used his other hand to try and stop Dream. Dream screamed when he was touched by the hand. His panicked mind started to claw harder drawing blood. The man quickly released Fundy and grabbed Dream’s hands. He ripped them from his head and quickly pinned him down. The man’s legs were pinning Dream’s lower torso and legs down. Fundy tried to attack the man when he was startled. Dream had started to scream louder till the man covered his mouth and Dream’s struggles increased. Fundy bit into the man’s arm as the hunters and Jschlatt had arrived. 

“TechnoBlade!” The hunters yelled. 

“Help me get him calm! He was clawing his face open! Can someone help with the fox and its teeth in my arm?” TechnoBlade snapped.

The rabbit that Dream was holding was in Jschlatt’s arms. 

“Fundy!” Jschlatt yelled making Fundy release the man’s arm.

Dream’s lungs screamed for air. Burning from not getting air through his stuffy nose. Dream’s struggles slowly became almost nothing as the hunters came to help TechnoBlade hold him down. Once the hunters were helping TechnoBlade, TechnoBlade carefully uncovered his mouth. Dream gasped for air greedily as they kept him pinned. Jschlatt started to slowly approach them. He crouched where Dream could see him and Dream snapped his eyes onto him. 

“Dream, you are okay. Its okay. I said before I will protect you from the outside world.” Jschlatt told Dream. 

“I’m sorry for calling you Dream without your permission. I did not mean to scare you, Clay. I meant it as a joke not to upset you.” Sapnap told Dream as he was released by them one by one. 

“Upset him!? You down right scared him! He was down right terrified in an anxiety attack! He was harming himself when I found him!” TechnoBlade snapped at Sapnap.

\- TechnoBlade gently pulled Dream into a hug. Techno had a hand wrapped on his lower back and the other wrapped up behind his head. 

“Be lucky I do not hurt you, Sapnap.” TechnoBlade snarled. 

“I get it! I messed up okay! Yeah he reminds you of yourself! I apologized and he is safe!” Sapnap snapped at TechnoBlade.

Dream was froze in the hug till the two snapped at each other. Dream’s hopes once again rose. His mind took Sapnap’s sentence as TechnoBlade had felt the same pain he felt. He almost gave into his instincts to run but decided that a second chance may be smarter than running. He apologized and Jschlatt is here. Dream hugged TechnoBlade. Dream’s grip tightened as his eyes started to water. He held TechnoBlade like a lifeline as small sobs started to escape his mouth. TechnoBlade started whispering sweet nothings in his ear and Dream buried his face into TechnoBlade’s chest. The child’s sobs became louder until they became muffled wails. Techno hugged the child tighter to his body as the child gripped his royal gown like a life line. The hunters’ and Jschlatt’s hearts clenched at the child’s cries. They could only watch as the half blood comforted the child. Techno whispered the same words that he needed to hear when he was just a little child. 

\- TechnoBlade was just trying to get something for his adoptive father from an old family friend. He never expected to run into a shirtless child in the mist of an anxiety attack. He was also supposed to take Fundy to see his older brother Wilbur. He just had to be the only other son of the king that was trusted to leave without an escort. Wilbur just had to get sick and make TechnoBlade go retrieve Fundy and whatever his father requested in the note. They all knew that Fundy could be iffy with TechnoBlade and would not miss a beat to bite him if the opportunity presented itself. He had seen the scars and knew what was the cause and then the child started clawing his face. TechnoBlade rushed to stop the child and they started to scream. He swiftly pinned him and the screams grew louder hurting his sensitive ears. He covered his mouth and his struggles grew. He really did not have time for this. He wanted to get back and quickly. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and an all to familiar fox had their teeth in his arm. He heard yelling as four men came running out of the more dense trees.

\- Dream had slipped into a peaceful sleep within Techno’s hold. Bad came over with the rest of the medical supplies that the three brought with them. Techno slipped his royal gown off and wrapped it around the sleeping child. Bad had gotten to work with cleaning the wound. 

“So the fox is named Fundy? Would that be the same Fundy that Wilbur raised?” George asked. 

“Yes he is. He occasionally stays with me while Wilbur is out of the kingdom. He sometimes just comes when Wilbur comes to visit. He will play in the forest with the other animals. Wilbur should be coming to get him today or tomorrow.”Jschlatt informed them. 

Bad was finishing tying the bandages as Techno perked up slightly.

“Wilbur is not the one coming to get the rat. He is sick so me being the only other prince trusted to leave without escort was sent. The old man also sent me with this for you.” TechnoBlade stated while taking the letter out and handing it with his newly wrapped arm. 

“You must be the second oldest than! Next king in line! I can still remember when you just a little kid.” Jschlatt cheered. 

“What about Wilbur? He is the oldest.” Sapnap asked. 

“Wilbur does not want to be king. He rather just stay a prince. As for Tommy he just wants to cause chaos and hang out with Tubbo.” Techno said. 

Techno handed the letter to Jschlatt after he placed the rabbit on the ground. Techno picked the child up like a parent would a five year old. It wasn’t hard due to TechnoBlade six foot three. Bad smiled at the sight. Dream’s head rested on his shoulder. They all started the long trek back to the cabin. Fundy was now in Jschlatt’s arms. They arrived at the cabin and Techno laid Dream on the couch in the seating area and the animals surrounded him. Jschlatt’s eyes widen at the contents of the letter. Seems he had to go to the kingdom. He had issues to attend to.


	9. What Now!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen that Jschlatt has to go to the kingdom? What will happen with Dream?

\- Dream slowly woke up to feel a hand gently combing through his messy hair. He heard voices talking as he tried opening his heavy eyelids. 

“How are we going to tell Dream that we are to go to the castle? Will he even be okay with going to the kingdom?” A voice he did not recognize well asked. 

“If anything he will be safer. Your father will no doubt turn his bounty into nothing when they meet.” Jschlatt’s voice reached his ears.

He adjusted himself slightly as his eyes started to pry open. The hand in his hair pulled away gently. 

“Morning Dream.” Jschlatt greeted as Dream sat up.

A pile of clothes was gently placed into his lap. 

“I washed your sweatshirt and cleaned your mask for you.” Jschlatt said as he took a seat next to him. 

Dream nodded but stayed rooted in place. He noticed the three hunters sitting across watching the interactions. 

“Would you like us to call you Clay or Dream?” Bad the demon fullborn asked. 

“dream.” Dream almost whispered. 

“Why are you so shy? You can talk to us. We are not hunting you anymore.” Sapnap, the one with a white headband, said. 

“Probably because he is used to never being talked directly to or because he was never listened to and chased.” A voice next to him said.

Dream looked at the owner of the voice to see a half blood with pink hair. He was wearing royal clothing and his arm was wrapped in bandages. Dream was going to look at more details before a fur ball of orange was on his face. 

“Fundy give him some space he just woke up.” Jschlatt said grabbing the fox and setting him in between Dream and himself. 

“Damn rat.” He heard the man murmur next to him. 

“Do not pay any mind to TechnoBlade and his gibberish. He and Fundy have some history against each other.” Jschlatt said also hearing the murmur with his enhanced hearing. 

\- Dream just nodded before Jschlatt stood. He grabbed the clothes on Dream’s lap before grabbing one of Dream’s hands. 

“I will show you where you shall dress yourself.” Jschlatt said leading him to another room. 

The room was almost as large as the bedroom he first woke up in. 

“I know those three put you on edge. You can talk as well no need to be shy.” Jschlatt said as he opened another door to a smaller room. 

“This is a changing room can use. I will be back to check on you soon.” Jschlatt said closing the first door and leaving.

Dream had quickly pulled the sweatshirt over his head before tying his mask to his face. He felt the relief of being hidden again. Now his opponents can not read him. 

\- Jschlatt returned to the main seating area shortly after leaving Dream to get dressed. 

“When are you going to tell him that you are going to the castle?” Techno asked as he entered. 

“Once he is dressed and trusting of those three.” Jschlatt stated as he carefully grabbed Techno’s gown. 

“Trying to wash the blood out?” Techno sneered. 

“Yes and stitch the tears as well.” Jschlatt said as Techno reluctantly let him have it. 

Jschlatt was quick with precision to clean and stitch the gown. He laid it next to Techno to dry before heading back to get Dream. He found Dream standing in the small room looking at the mirror. He looked as if he never saw one, not that Jschlatt could actually see his face. 

“Never seen a mirror?” Jschlatt asked slightly amused. 

“Tends to happen when tied up in chains all my life.” He replied coldly and turned to Jschlatt.

Jschlatt sighed and Dream walked over to him.

“Seems the mask does not just hide your face.” Jschlatt stated and they both understood what he meant.

Jschlatt grabbed a bag from a corner and handed it to Dream.

“We should head back to the others.” Jschlatt said as Dream looked the bag over. 

\- Dream looked into an object on the wall. It showed a person that looked to be wearing what he was. One thing was different tho. He was wearing a tattered cloth on his neck instead of the chain collar Dream was to be wearing. Dream reached to grab his collar only to stop as the being in front of him copied. Dream stared for a moment before continuing to reach for his collar. He was not met with metal like he was expecting. His hand touch soft but tattered cloth. he looked at the cloth to see it was the same as the being’s in front of him. Where was his collar? How long had it been gone? His hand dropped to his side. The door opened and Jschlatt had entered as Dream stared at the being in front of him. 

“Never seen a mirror?” Jschlatt asked slightly amused. 

“Tends to happen when tied up in chains all my life.” Dream replied coldly as the personality that the mask fiends slips through. 

He heard Jschlatt sigh so Dream turned and walked to him. 

“Seems the mask does not just hide your face.” The man said making him tense slightly.

Jschlatt grabbed a bag from a corner and handed it to Dream. Dream knew this was his bag, but it was filled with more things. 

“We should head back to the others.” Jschlatt said as Dream looked the bag over more. 

\- TechnoBlade watched as the two came back and sat once again. Dream was holding the small bag that Jschlatt had been packing while Dream was asleep. Dream sat awkwardly with it on his lap, before Jschlatt took it from his lap and placed it in front of him. The hunters stood before approaching Dream. Techno watched as the child tensed immensely as they did. They reached out and Techno watched the kid get defensive. Techno quickly shot his arm between the four scaring Dream. 

“He does not want to be touched. Maybe next time tell him what you are going to do instead of leaving him in the dark. He has been on the run so he gets defensive when his own hunters just approach him.” TechnoBlade stated as they all stepped back and he saw in his peripheral that Dream was not as tense or defensive. 

“We just wanted to introduce ourselves as friends and not hunters to him. We wanted to surprise the muffin.” Bad said. 

“Maybe surprising someone who was on the run is not a good idea.” Jschlatt said as Techno pulled his arm back to his side. 

“We were just trying to gain his trust faster so we could head back to the castle.” George muttered but Dream’s slightly enhanced hearing picked it up. 

“What!?” He demanded. 

“Idiot! He has enhanced hearing.” Sapnap snapped and smacked George. 

“I was going to tell you at dinner. We have to go to the castle to talk to Techno’s father. He has informed me of some issues of mine that had come up again. I was going to ask you to accompany me as to you are not on the run anymore. I was going to ask the king to remove your bounty. These three are going to accompany us as they are part-time knights of the kingdom. TechnoBlade is coming too. He is the next in line for the crown after all.” Jschlatt explained calming Dream slightly. 

“I see. When are we leaving?” Dream asked surprising every one in the room.

The hunters were astonished at Dream’s voice as it was strong and not shy. 

“If you really are okay with it we can pack gear and head today.” Jschlatt stated. 

“That should be fine.” Dream said and abruptly stood. 

“I have a question for you Jschlatt.” Dream said as Jschlatt also stood.

Jschlatt hummed as he looked at Dream. 

“Where is the collar.” Dream demanded. 

“Collar!?” The hunters exclaimed. 

“It is on the nightstand in the bedroom. Tho I hope you aren’t putting it back on especially since you went through all the trouble of gathering old broken tools to get it off while you were on the run.” Jschlatt said watching Dream. 

\- Dream seemed to be thinking but suddenly he moved. He headed straight for the bedroom. Dream notice all but Fundy of the animals have left. Dream entered the bedroom and his eyes instantly landed on the collar. The cold, rusted metal that was always on his neck. What had almost costed him his life on many occasions. His hand wrapped around the metal. He was caged and bound to a life of running because of the bastard that lock it on his neck. His grip tightened at the thought of having to continue running. He might have to. If only life could give him an obvious chance of a decent life. He turned without another glance at the collar in his hand. No more running. Jschlatt said that he was safe with him. He said he was going to get the king to remove his bounty! He was going to be free, but at what cost? What was this going to cost Jschlatt? Why is he even trying to help someone as worthless as Dream, in a context. He left the bedroom, thoughts buzzing through his head, and returned to the group. He had quickly locked the collar to the side of his travel bag as the hunters looked at the rusted metal. How had they never noticed it? Did not matter now they needed to pack up and leave. 

\- Jschlatt was not sure why Dream was so on edge. He snapped his head slightly at every little sound. He noticed TechnoBlade almost did as well. He was not as sharp but he was not lazy about it. The two seemed to be picking up on something not belonging in the forest and that is when Jschlatt heard it. Shallow voices, semi silent footsteps, the small click of iron armor, leaves moving, and weapons readying. The three in their own party were not the only ones to take Dream’s bounty and nor were they going to be as nice. An arrow shot past his face and Dream narrowly dodged. TechnoBlade was in an instant ready to defend as their main attackers came at them. Arrows flew and swords slash. The three hunters in Jschlatt’s party were also on the defense. Jschlatt was quick to get ready to defend Dream. Arrows shot at him and Dream was quick to pull an iron sword and axe out. He threw the sword to Jschlatt quickly as the archers came and attacked with swords. They were all in a fight but did not notice that another hunter, besides the two Dream was already fighting, had jumped Dream. Dream tried to fight back as the other two smashed the axe out of Dream’s hands and a tipped arrow entered Dream’s shoulder. The other hunters retreated once the three managed to capture Dream. Once the battle was over the party tried gathering themselves a voice perked up. 

“Where is Dream.” Bad asked in distress. 

“Damn It!!” Jschlatt yelled as they all quickly wrapped their wounds.

They did not know that the group of hunters were after Dream. Now they had to save Dream and quick before Dream’s hell was to return.


	10. Welp I Need Some Help -the end-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is captured by a group of hunters. Who does he meet? Where are Jschlatt's group of hunters? Will Dream be saved or will he be dragged back to his Step-Father?

_**-WARNING VIOLENCE/ABUSE! BLOOD! WARNING-** _

\- Dream struggled as the three hunters managed to smash his axe out of his hands and pull his arms behind his back. One kicked the back of his knees and pushed him onto the ground faster than Dream could react. Another hunter quickly cuffed Dream's hands as he attempted to kick the hunters. Two of the hunters ripped him up by his arms. Dream attempted to kick only to kick the air. The two had lifted his small form so high he could not touch the ground. Once the group of three were far enough away a sharp whistle of some kind rang out hurting Dream's ears. The third hunter was quick to catch up to them. He must have signaled to the others that they had Dream. The two holding Dream held him tighter as they approached an older looking wagon being pulled by a horse. Dream was restrained by the arms and legs to the wagon before chains strapped him further onto it.

\- The rest of the hunting group was quick to return but in fewer numbers as TechnoBlade had most likely murdered some. One of the hunters jumped onto the wagon and stood over Dream. Dream knew the bastard. He was his step-father's best friend. 

"Your father will be so happy to see you again, Dream." The man mocked grabbing Dream by the chin.

"Oh how we missed our little slave." The man whispered in his ear after pulling his face forward.

"Aw did he miss me that much? Seems like he just does not want to spend his money like any normal person." Dream snarled at the man madly.

"Listen here brat! You are useless on your own and actually have a purpose with your father. Otherwise you are a nobody." The man snarled before smashing Dream's face against the wagon.

When he ripped Dream's head back up his mask was crack by the right eye and the man could see the piercing emerald eyes glaring. He smiled as blood dripped from under the mask onto the green hoodie. Dream's head was thrown back as the man crouched down to the child's level.

"It was not wise to run. Welcome back to hell, boy." The man said as blood stained the hoodie and the man smiled.

The man was quick to rush back as the other hunters started to pack up camp. The sun was going down in a few hours and the kingdom was 3-4 hours away by walking. They wanted to get back before the next morning.

\- TechnoBlade was quick to gather supplies off of the dead hunters. Once done any wounds from the fight was taken care of and the group was heading to the castle quickly. If they stayed at a decent pace they could be back before sun down. They were going to convince Techno's dad to remove Dream's bounty and imprison his step-father. They wanted to beat the hunters to the kingdom and to Dream's step-father's to arrest and save Dream. They needed to save the child before he fell back into the wrong hands.

\- Dream's nose bled profusely as he sat. Hunters occasionally came and placed something on the wagon glanced at Dream before walking away. Dream's hoodie was almost completely soaked on the top half. He was sick of the feeling of the blood running down his face. He was tempted to shut his eyes and sleep. Ha He even tried to fall asleep but he just could not. A hand suddenly grabbed his mask and gently lifted it above his mouth and nose. A tissue was quickly placed against his nose and a hand pinched his nose. He looked down the bridge of his nose to see the hand holding the tissue move as two fingers held the tissue and the rest pinched his nose. He felt another tissue start to carefully whip the blood from his face.

"He can be an ass. I am sorry he did that." A young but accented voice rang out in Dream's ear.

They gently pulled Dream's head up while still pinching his nose. The tissue wiping the blood off his face disappeared momentarily before a clean one took its place. 

"You do not seem bad. I am sorry he did that. I am glad Tommy was busy today. The old man forced me to come with. Otherwise you would have had no one to take care of what the old man did." The male chirped happily.

Finally after a while his nose finally stopped bleeding. The male gently pulled his mask back over his nose and mouth.

"Thank you." Dream murmured as the male hopped up on the wagon.

The male wore a long sleeve in the pattern of what a bumble bee would be almost. He wore overalls over it. You could tell he was not to lucky to be rich but not poor.

"It would not have happened in the first place if it was not for the old man." The male informed Dream.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the group of hunters loaded the wagon. Once done one got on the horse and the wagon jolted slightly.

"Time to move out!" He yelled hurting Dream's ears and the male noticed the flinch.

"Tubbo watch over the brat." The man that gave Dream a bloody nose yelled.

Tubbo slouched slightly before turning to Dream and giving him a small smile.

\- TechnoBlade's group was at least an hour early to the kingdom. They had little time. They ran to the castle and the guards were going to stop them but Techno stopped them.

"They are with me do not interfere." He snapped at the guard.

They ran and found King Philza on his thrown. He was quick to stand at the group's abrupt entrance.

"What seems to be the rush?" He was quick to ask seeing his second oldest in the mix with his old friend.

"A bounty on an innocent child! Hunters have captured him and are going to collect the bounty!" Jschlatt was quick to say.

"A child under my protection!" The prince yelled at the king.

The king understood the situation quickly if the child was under one of his problem children's protection.

"What are we waiting for. Let us go save the child." The king said approaching the group.

"It involves a case of abuse and slavery, King Philza." Jschlatt said quickly.

"Guards! I need ten guards with me!" The king was quick to say as they exited the castle.

-The Part That The Warning Is About!-

\- Dream was quickly unchained and dragged into his childhood home. He was greeted with his smiling step-father. They were quick to do the exchange and Dream was dragged to the same small room he slept in when he was two. He threw Dream into the room shut the door and locked it. Dream tried to get away from the door as much as he could with his hands cuffed behind his back. He heard banging and crashing before heavy footsteps came back. Dream knew there was no escaping this. The door unlocked and was thrown open. His step-father stood in the door with a full beer, new chain collar, knives, a belt, lighter and cigarettes. Dream shivered and tried backing up but he could not as his leg was grabbed. He was dragged forward and the full beer was smashed against his head.

"Glad your back shitrag! You can go get me beer tomorrow!" His step-father laughed out slamming the collar onto his neck.

It was locked quickly and a cigarette was lit. Dream heard laughter as his head pounded. The man grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the wall. He slammed Dream's face into the wall two more times before Dream's mask broke and blood poured down his face. The man released his hair before Dream's head and body dropped to the floor. Dream tried to move and a knife found its way into his right thigh. Dream screamed in pain only to be backhanded by the bastard. He laid motionless on the floor but the man just did not find enough entertainment yet. His cigarette was pressed against Dream's neck and the man held Dream's head down so he could torture the child. Dream sobbed and cried out but the man would not stop. He shoved his head into the floor harder and grabbed the belt. The man did not care even after the loud crack and cry of pain as the child's jaw broke. He started to beat Dream. Dream screamed and cried. The two did not even hear the front door burst open. Dream's vision started going black around the edges. The man laughed at Dream's scream and beat him more before he was torn off of Dream. Heavily armored guards restrained the man as a pink haired halfborn rushed to the injured child.

\- TechnoBlade was streets away when he heard Dream's cries. Jschlatt did as well and the two ran. The others of the group surprised why the two suddenly ran. They arrived to a old broken down house that reeked of alcohol. Dream's cries rang out in the air and now this close the rest could hear them as well. They were quick to burst through the door. No one was in the main room so Jschlatt and TechnoBlade followed the screams. what they were greeted with was a man halfway in a closet knelt over a small frame. He was beating something with a belt. Techno was the first to react and ripped the man off of the small form. Techno was greeted with Dream beaten bloody with a knife in his thigh. His head was bleeding and his mask was broken on the ground. TechnoBlade with tears flowing from his eyes gently and carefully picked the almost unconscious child up. He turned to the rest of the group and was quick to exit the building. He past looks of pity, terror, and shock. He carefully placed Dream in the makeshift med bay that was set up outside the second they heard the screams. Techno backed away as the doctors and nurses they quickly gathered got to work on Dream. They were given the key to the collar and Techno was then shooed out. As they waited for news they would hear small screams from Dream but they were quickly suppressed with pain meds and sedatives. King Philza hugged his distressed son as Fundy was in his arms. The two hunters of their group was trying to comfort Bad who was destroyed by the sight of Dream. That could have been cause by them. The bastard that did this was in chains and sitting on the ground. Techno wanted to so badly murder that man. Jschlatt was gently restrained after almost getting to murder the man. Jschlatt was being gently comforted by the captain/general of the royal guard as the man was distressed as well.

\- Tommy was confused on where his father had gone. He was here minutes ago but now he was gone and new guards were in the castle thrown room.

"Where is my father?" Tommy asked the guards.

"They went into town." One replied.

"I am going into town!" He yelled and a guard was already by his side.

Tommy took off running and so the guard followed. When they got into town they were greeted with what looked like a crime scene. Tommy saw his older brother in tears. The one who hasn't cried since he was very small. Fundy was in his arms trying to make him smile. Something was defiantly wrong! He was about to go to his brother as Tubbo walked up to Tommy.

"Wat happened?" He asked confused.

"I just got here. I am not sure." Tommy replied.

"Probably some dumbass that thought he could overthrow the king again." Tommy laughed and that caught Techno's hearing.

"Why are you laughing!" He demanded of his younger brother.

"I made a joke to Tubbo." Tommy replied hesitantly.

"A joke! A JOKE! Is this a joke to you! Someone Is Majorly Hurt And You Are Making Jokes." Techno yelled and King Philza held him back as he tried approaching.

Tommy was shocked. He was going to say something but a doctor rushed out. What was unsettling was the amount of blood on his clothes.

"He is going to be okay. He is stable and we managed to give him a potion and it healed the lethal wounds." The doctor informed the king and prince.

Techno was immediately in the med bay next to the sleeping Dream. King Philza was at his side as Fundy struggled to get to Dream. Techno gently placed Fundy next to Dream. Fundy was careful not to hurt his young kit and laid down next to him. Dream's hoodie was cut off and his chest was wrapped in white bandages. His neck was braced and the brace held his jaw in one position. He looked like a mummy and in some parts that did not require stitches were small red splotches. Tommy entered with Tubbo. The hunters entered moments before them and Bad gently placed the newly fixed mask next to Dream. Once Tubbo saw Dream and the mask his eyes widened. His father had only about thirty minutes to an hour before dropped Dream at this house. As Tommy and Tubbo stared at Dream they did not even hear the king's orders to move Dream to the castle, take that man to the dungeon, to take down this med bay, and for everyone here to return to the castle. The two did not even care as they were guided back to the castle. The guards knew why the town was so silent. They know about the abuse but did not complain to the king. They thought this was their fault for not reporting it. They all had those moments as a moment of silence for the poor child they had all neglected to save.

\- Wilbur had heard the yelling and then Tommy. He was concerned. Techno should have been back with Fundy. Wilbur took it upon himself to go see what is happening. He climbed down the stairs and walked through the long halls until he reached the thrown room. He did not find anyone but guards in the room. He was about to ask as the large doors opened and the doctors of the castle were carrying a medical bed. They rushed past him and one doctor stopped in front of him.

"You are not to be up yet, Prince Wilbur." They stressed trying to take him back to his room.

"I am fine. I need to see my father." He said as he pulled away from the doctor.

He saw his father and brothers enter looking somber. He quickly approached and Fundy was in TechnoBlade's arms.

"What happened?" Wilbur asked his family.

"I will explain later for now we need to get them to a room to sleep and Techno needs to change his clothes. They are bloody." His father told him gesturing to Jschlatt, Bad, George, Sapnap, and Tubbo.

"Blood for the blood god?" He tried to joke to make Techno smile.

If anything he scowled at the attempted joke.

"No!" He said.

King Philza grabbed Techno and gently pulled him in a hug after taking Fundy and handing him to Wilbur. Jschlatt walked forward and pulled Wilbur to the side.

"Techno met a young teen that reminded him of himself. He vowed to himself to protect the teen but a bounty for false crimes were on his head. A team of hunters attacked us and took the young teen. They brought him to the bounty holder. The bounty holder used the teen as a slave. The man decided to punish the teen for running away. Techno blames himself and well the teen was the one with the doctors." Jschlatt told Wilbur.

The two rejoined the group and the large doors opened again. Guards were escorting a woman. The guards were from another kingdom and the woman wore a crown.

"Welcome my queen." King Philza greeted.

"No need for formalities Philza. I see you received my letter." She said stepping forward.

"I did." He said before turning to Jschlatt.

"I think you two have some talking to do." Philza whispered.

Jschlatt was confused as the queen kept walking forward. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hello my love." She said as she stood in front of him.

"No." He said shocked.

"Yes my love. sixteen years and I still only love you." She said.

"Our child?" He asked.

"I am sorry my love." She said looking away.

"What do you mean I am sorry!" Jschlatt gasped.

"I did not have the money. I had to. I had to." She said as small sobs left her mouth.

"Had to what!" Jschlatt almost demanded.

"I had to marry. He was abusive. I did not have the money. I ran and could only hope that he was okay." She almost whispered.

"You left our child!"

"I had to! He was always drunk. He would hit me and I tried to protect Clay! I tried to!" She cried.

"I ran until I reached another kingdom. The king found me and brought me into his protection. When he pasted I became queen. I tried and tried to find Clay and you. I got reports that the man I was forced to marry was all alone. That was 3 months ago. I reached out to King Philza and he said Wilbur visits you. I found hope! My family was still out there!" She said slowly containing herself once again.

"Wait." Jschlatt said.

"Dream-Clay. Sixteen years old. Run away for six months. The man was alone. Never met his real father." Jschlatt murmured before his eyes widen.

"He is alive!" Jschlatt yelled suddenly.

"Who?" Tommy asked dumbly.

"He is alive! Clay is alive!" Jschlatt yelled rushing forward and grabbing her hand.

Before anyone could say anything else they were running to the med bay. The group quickly followed as the two lead the charge.

\- Dream woke up with a start and shot up. He almost instantly regretted it as his body throbbed and stung with pain. He felt hands gently push him back down. His hearing slowly came and he could he doctors telling him to calm down and stay resting. Dream groaned as the light was hurting his eyes and head. He could hear the gentle beeping of a heart rate monitor. He tried once again to get up but the hands pushed him down again and he was scolded. Dream's eyes fell to his IV and there were three to four tubes. He then noticed the tube down his throat. His neck was in a brace that set his jaw to one and only one position. Would explain why the tube did not lead to a oxygen mask. It was so they could feed Dream. His step-father probably broke his jaw. Before Dream could do anything the door opened and Jschlatt and a woman dressed in royal clothing came in.

"There he is. That is Clay." Jschlatt said softly but Dream's hearing picked it up.

"My boy. My baby boy!" She cried before collapsing at his side.

He had to look from the corner of his eyes at the woman's face. She looked familiar and sounded it as well.

"Sit in this chair. He won't have to strain his eyes as hard to look at you." Jschlatt said pulling a chair up behind her.

She sat in the chair and Jschlatt push it forward. Dream could see her face easier and he looked at it for a few minutes. Tears came to his eyes. He hasn't see that face in fourteen years. It was hard to remember and compare. One was almost forgotten and bruised. One that was in front of him perfectly okay. He know this was his mother.

"He looks so like you dear!" She said looking at him.

"How can you tell he is practically a mummy! He also has your hair and eyes." Jschlatt countered.

"Hey kiddo. Heard you have not met your real dad yet." Jschlatt said smiling.

"Nice to met you son." He said tears in his eyes as he placed his hand on Dream's.

Dream's eyes widened but then he tried to smile himself but that did not really work so he moved his hand into his father's and squeezed it. They did not notice the group at the door until Philza cleared his throat. They all looked over to see the group smiling at them.

\- Dream was running after a little fox who seemed to like take his mask. As he ran after him through the halls he almost ran into a pink haired halfborn. The halfborn grabbed the child and hugged him.

"Hey Dream." He said as he held Dream.

"Hey Techno! That rat took my mask again." Dream pouted.

"I know little bro." He said smirking.

"Then why did you stop me?" Dream asked.

"You were about to trip cause someone does not like to tie his gown." Techno said as he tied Dream's gown so he would not trip.

"I did not have time to! Fundy took my mask! I also do not know how." Dream mumbled the last part.

"Haha go get your mask young prince." Techno laughed before watching his little brother, from the now merged kingdoms, run after the fox. 

Dream ran as his gown flapped behind him. He saw the fox's tail enter Wilbur's room.

"Wilbur!!!" Dream yelled outside the door.

He heard the man get up and walk towards the door.

"What now?" Wilbur asked as he opened the door only for Dream to burst in.

"Give me back my mask you rat!" He yelled and chased Fundy.

"Oh great you only call him rat when he takes it." Wilbur groaned before grabbing his son of a fox.

"Give it back so pint size can get out." Wilbur said smirking.

"I am not Pint Sized!" Dream yelled as he snagged back his mask.

"Smaller and younger than Tommy so pint sized." Wilbur said pushing him out.

"Pint sized my ass." Dream grumbled as he headed to the thrown room.

On his way he was greeted by Bad and Sapnap who were in the kitchen for some reason. He was walking by the training grounds to see Tommy and Tubbo learning to fight with George. He smile seeing his brother and their best friend learning to fight. After some small talk Dream made it to the thrown room. He saw the three rulers of the kingdom and smile.

"Hey mom! Hey dad! Hey uncle Philza!" He greeted.

"Hello Dream." They greeted back.

You see Clay liked the name Dream more since he was called that for fourteen years of his life. The kingdoms had merged due to Techno and Dream being so close. Jschlatt still visited the forest and sometimes Dream and Fundy would join him. Dream still wore the cloth the bear gave him. Dream was glad he trusted his head over his instinct. It lead him to his family. Yeah he has more scars and may have so troubles with the past but his family will help him get through it. He knows that no matter what he can trust his family, biological, human, or animal they were his family.


End file.
